Uncontrol
by Vylth
Summary: Le groupe de Cloud se pose des questions a propos de leur nouvelle recrue : Vincent Valentine. TifaXVincent.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur: **Kite Valentine  
**Disclaimer:** Aucuns des personnages ne m'appartiennent (ewi sinon j'srais déjà pas mal célèbre...)  
**Histoire:** Le groupe de Cloud se pose des questions a propos de leur nouvelle recrue : Vincent. TifaXVincent.

**Uncontrol**

Perdus dans une ville appelée Nibelheim, un groupe d'aventuriers arpentaient les rues étroites.

On raconte qu'un jour, un homme est entré dans le manoir un peu éloigné du village, un membre des Turks, et qu'il n'est jamais ressortit de cet endroit... La nuit venue, il mordrait une victime et sucerait son sang… ce serait le sacrifice pour le maintenir en vie, la malédiction qui hante le manoir.

-C'est bizarre… ce village aurait du être ravagé par les flammes…Fit remarquer Cloud, le leader du groupe, un jeune homme blond armé d'une épée.

-En effet… tout est intact…comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ! Répondit Tifa son amie d'enfance qui le suivait partout où il allait.

-C'est pas rassurant tout ça…Dit Barret qui depuis longtemps avait 'troqué' son bras droit contre une arme.

-Z'êtes sur de ce que vous dites ? Dit Cid, le plus vieux du groupe avec sa trentaine d'années mais qui avait sûrement le plus d'expérience. Y'a pas beaucoup de vie par ici…

Ils approchaient d'un manoir.

- Encore un lieu abandonné… Soupira Aeris, une jeune femme descendante des Cetras…un ancien peuple ayant habité sur Terre il y a bien longtemps.

-Venez on va se réfugier là dedans ! Ordonna le leader.

-On pourrait aussi en profiter pour chercher des informations à propos de Sephiroh… Proposa Cait Sith, le chat en peluche.

-On repart juste après hein ? Demanda Yuffie, une jeune fille énergique qui s'inquiétait de l'atmosphère dégagée par cet étrange manoir, tandis qu'ils s'y enfonçaient.

Une fois entrés, ils remarquèrent qu'il n'avait pas été habité depuis plusieurs années. Une odeur de renfermé remplissait leurs poumons.

-On se sépare ! Essayez de trouver des indices. Si jamais vous êtes en danger évitez de combattre seul surtout ! Déclara le chef.

-Ouais enfin on essaye de rester grouper quand même…au cas où. Dit Cid.

Tifa se dirigea vers un vieux meuble et vit que plusieurs blocs notes y avait été déposés. Elle ramassa un papier, souffla dessus pour enlever la poussière et le lu.

_Un jour, dans ce manoir c'est rendu,_

_Un homme a qui une mission on avait confié,_

_Mais voilà qu'un jour, après un amour perdu,_

_Il finit par en devenir fou et s'est suicidé,_

_La nuit tombée, il deviendrait Nosferatu,_

_Qui sucerait le sang de ses victimes vaincues,_

_Si vous souhaitez réveiller la bête qu'il est devenu,_

_Dirigez vous tout droit en haut de l'escalier,_

_Et descendez le long passage étendu_

_Peut être par vos yeux apeurés_

_Observerez-vous le réveil de la bête enterrée_

_Professeur Hojo, Le créateur_

Tifa rangea la feuille dans une de ses poches et averti Cloud ainsi que les autres de sa découverte.

-Ecoutez je viens de lire une sorte d'énigme qui indique que ce manoir abrite peut-être un homme…

-Quelqu'un habite ici ? Demanda Barret.

-Hum je crois qu'on ne devrait pas trop rester ici…Répondit Cloud. Si ce que tu dis est vrai, on ne devrait pas tarder à faire de mauvaises rencontres…

Puis Aeris soupira et coupa le silence qui s'installait.

-Je suggère quand même qu'on fouille les lieux il y a peut être des indices sur Sephiroh…

-Oui je suis assez d'accord avec toi donc ceux qui veulent me suivent, j'ai quelque chose à vérifier… Dit Tifa avec un air résolut.

Elle était vraiment intriguée par ce mot, la jeune femme sentait qu'elle devait aller voir de quoi il s'agissait…

Sur ces mots ils descendirent les escaliers d'un étroit passage, s'avançant dans un caveau profond, ténébreux et gorgé de toiles d'araignées.

Ils arrivèrent dans une petite pièce remplie de cercueil et de squelettes…humains.

-Ah mais c'est quoi cette pièce ! Dit Yuffie en pointant du doigt une des dépouilles.

-Sûrement la pièce où l'homme habite actuellement. Répondit précipitamment Tifa.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

-Mais pourquoi tu nous as amenés jusqu'ici ? Demanda Yuffie comme choquée.

-Il semblerait que quelqu'un vive ici, peut être pourrait-il nous aider…

Soudain Nanaki entendit un bruit :

-Vous entendez ? Il y a un bruit venant du cercueil…

En effet on entendit une voix chuchoter…

-…me sortir de mon cauchemar…

Sans plus attendre, Cloud souleva le couvercle et en quelques secondes a peine ils découvrirent un étrange individu…

* * *

Fin...du premier chapitre D 


	2. Chapter 2

POV Tifa

Il dormait, ses longs cheveux noirs et le bandeau rouge sang qui recouvrait son front contrastaient avec sa peau pâle. Il était vêtu d'un manteau rouge et portait un ensemble noir par-dessous. Le jeune homme qui reposait là avait ses mains posées l'une sur l'autre en signe de deuil et l'une était en métal doré. N'importe qui lui donnerais une vingtaine d'années. On aurait dit un ange qui dormait… Je sentis deux yeux écarlates posés sur moi. Ou plutôt un démon ?...

-Qui êtes-vous? Et que venez vous faire ici ? Nous dit-il de sa voix grave tout en se relevant, je fus d'ailleurs surprise par sa grande taille il faisait quelques têtes de plus que moi mais n'arrivait pas à la taille de Barret.

Cet individu n'avait rien de rassurant. Je dois avouer qu'en le voyant sortir de sa boîte, il me faisait penser a un de ces vampires de légendes qui, la nuit tombée, sortent de leur tombe pour aller boire le sang de deux ou trois passants. Je me surpris même en train d'essayer d'entrevoir si il avait les canines aussi acérées mais le devant de son manteau ne me laissait même pas voir sa bouche, on y voyait juste ses iris écarlates…

Ses yeux ne cillaient pas, il fixait Cloud qui hésitait à répondre. Moi, j'étais sans voix.

-Euh…nous cherchons des informations à propos de Sephiroh.

-Sephiroh !

Il semblait froncer les sourcils pour je ne sais quelle raison ce seul nom l'avait mit en colère.

-…que faisais-tu endormit dans ce cercueil ? Risqua Yuffie dont la curiosité l'emportait sur la peur.

-Parlez-moi de lui. Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? Coupa l'inconnu.

-Connais-tu un certain Hojo ? Demandai-je.

-Hojo ! Soudain il montrait un air plus qu'intéressé

-Oui comment l'as-tu connu ?

Le « vampire » sembla réfléchir un instant puis s'essaya au fond de son cercueil.

-Je…si vous tenez tant a savoir il faut que je vous dise…cet homme…il n'hésitait pas a faire les plus horribles expériences pour arriver a ses fins…

-Tu…es le fruit d'une expérience ? Ces mots me sortirent de la bouche d'un seul coup sans que je puisse me contrôler je me sentis même rougir rien qu'en sentant son regard posé sur moi.

-Oui en effet.

Il ne nous en dit pas plus mais son regard en disait long.

-Qui es-tu ? Comment es-tu arrivé ici …? Demanda Aeris.

-Vincent Valentine c'est mon nom. Je faisais parti de la Shinra, j'étais l'un des Turks chargé de surveiller et d'assister les scientifiques qui exerçaient là. Mais dites moi, comment connaissez vous l'existence de Sephiroh ?

Cloud lui fit le récit de comment il l'avait connu, l'homme aux cheveux longs semblait boire ses paroles.

-Oui le projet Jenova…alors comme ça il est au courant…

-Il est devenu dangereux c'est pourquoi nous cherchons a l'éliminer.

-…Lucrécia…Murmura le vampire.

-Tu as dit quelque chose ? S'intéressa Yuffie.

-…Lucrécia est le nom de la femme qui a donné naissance à Sephiroh…

Devant nos regards interrogateurs il continua.

-Elle était sa mère biologique…Jenova n'est qu'une cellule qu'on lui a injecté.

-Tu as l'air d'en savoir beaucoup à son sujet. Remarqua Cloud.

Après quelques minutes de discussion où Vincent nous avait demandé de partir et qu'il ne voulait pas nous en dire plus nous nous sommes décidés à partir.

Malgré moi, je suivis Cloud et les autres en le laissant s'enfermer dans la boite.

-Le pauvre, on va vraiment l'abandonner ici ?…Demandai-je

-Je crois qu'on ne peut rien faire pour lui. Me répondit Cloud, je le trouvais d'un seul coup antipathique.

-En effet Midgard nous réserve bien des surprises… Fit remarquer Nanaki.

-Attendez !

Je me retournai et vit le brun arriver munit d'un revolver, il avança calmement vers nous de sa forme imposante en grandeur mais tout de même fine en largeur…

-Je tiens a vous accompagner, moi aussi je suis a la recherche de Sephiroh…enfin excusez moi de vous avoir mentis…

On était tous surpris de l'entendre s'excuser mais notre leader esquissa un sourire et répondit :

-Nous t'accueillons avec joie dans notre groupe, je me présente, je suis Cloud Strife le chef d'AVALANCHE.

Soudain je manquai de sauter au cou de Cloud pour le remercier de l'accepter dans l'équipe.

- Aeris Gainsborough, enchantée.

- Tifa Lockeheart, ravie de faire ta connaissance.

- Cid Highwind, bienvenu parmi nous vieux.

- Yuffie Kisaragi !

- Red XIII mais tu peux m'appeler Nanaki ! Le salua l'animal d'un ton jovial.

- Cait Sith. Dit-il en s'inclinant.

- Barret Wallance.

Une fois les présentations terminées il nous salua d'un signe de tête.

-Bien, merci de votre accueil.

Nous sortions du manoir pour nous diriger en direction de l'auberge la plus proche, c'était la fin de l'après midi et nous avions faim. Moi, en revanche, je me demandais s'il vivait vraiment là…Tout en nous installant a table Yuffie m'arracha les mots de la bouche.

-Dis Vincent tu vivais là bas depuis combien de temps ?

-…je ne sais plus…

-Comment tu faisais pour vivre ici tout seul ? Demanda Cid.

POV Vincent

L'homme blond me posait bien des questions auxquelles j'avais du mal a répondre…Je m'efforçais de prendre un air distant bien que je sentait tout les regards posés sur moi.

A quoi devais-je ressembler devant eux?... Je fixais ma main de métal. Les expériences d'Hojo sur moi sûrement… Enfin maintenant cela m'importait peu, tout ce que je voulais c'est pouvoir aller dans un coin sombre loin de tous, j'en regretterai presque mon cercueil.

Je ne cherchais même pas à écouter leur conversation. Les plats arrivèrent et j'eu une sensation très ancienne venir du fond de mon estomac…la faim. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître je me surpris en train de fixer les tranches de viande bien saignantes.

-Sa va Vincent ? On t'entend plus parler depuis un moment.

Je détournais ma tête à ma gauche et vit le dénommé Cid me lançant un regard interrogateur.

-Ou…Oui ça va…

-A tant mieux je croyais que…non rien.

-…

Je détournais mon visage en m'apercevant qu'il fixait mes yeux bizarrement.

Tous se jetèrent sur les pars de viandes ainsi que sur la salade où autres plats variés mais moi, de tout le repas, je ne pris que des morceaux de steak et, plus j'en avalait plus ma sensation de faim s'agrandissait…Pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons je m'arrêtai à la 4e qui n'était déjà pas mal.

-Bon eh bien maintenant que nous avons bien mangés, nous allons dormir ! Comme d'habitude, Tifa, Yuffie et Aeris seront ensemble chambre 22. Cait Sith et Nanaki chambre 24. Moi, Cid, Vincent et Barret chambre 26, bonne nuit a tous, demain nous irons vers le sud explorer les forets alors n'oubliez pas vos matérias !

Cloud monta les escaliers et je le suivis avec le reste du groupe.

Je scrutai Cid de l'œil qui détourna vite fait son regard…

Dans la chambre, quatre lits étaient disposés séparément. Je pris le plus proche de la fenêtre.

Pendant que Cid allait se changer dans la salle de bains, Cloud retirai ses gants et que Barret s'installait confortablement sur le matelas, je me déshabillais et enlevais mon bandeau, mon manteau, ainsi que mes chaussures, mes gants et ma veste me retrouvant torse nu. Je remarquais que mes cheveux étaient assez long, je me demandais même a quoi je ressemblais après toutes ces années…j'avais même du mal a me rappeler de mon vrai visage. Cela m'avait étonné que Cloud ai accepté de prendre un vieil homme tel que moi…Vieil homme…je décidai de vérifier cette affirmation.

J'entendis Cid sortir de la salle de bain et me décida moi aussi a aller me laver mais j'étais surtout curieux de voir ma propre apparence.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, le miroir refléta un jeune homme pâle aux cheveux longs, le corps fin, laissant voir une discrète musculature…aux yeux écarlates. Je remarquais aussi un bras gauche remplacé par une sorte de greffe mécanique dorée et puis cette bouche…Je ne ressemblais plus du tout a celui que j'étais il y a longtemps…tout avait changé.

Fin POV Vincent

* * *

Fin du 2eme chapitre :) 


	3. Chapter 3

Ils ne s'étaient donc pas trompés, le bras du nouveau venu était bien remplacé par une griffe de métal…

Les trois hommes attendirent le fonctionnement de la douche pour pouvoir parler.

Cloud engagea la conversation.

-C'est une bonne chose que Vincent soit venu avec nous.

Cid s'allongea sur son lit les bras derrière la tête.

-Je pense qu'il vaut mieux éviter de lui poser trop de questions maintenant. Dit Cloud.

Barret restais silencieux et fixait le plafond puis dit :

-Ce mec là nous réserve des surprises…vous avez vu sa tête quand on lui a parlé de Sephiroh ?

-On ne peut pas le juger s'il s'est joint a nous c'est dans le but de le tuer.

-Ouais…c'est quand même un drôle de type.

Le lendemain Cloud se leva ce qui réveilla Cid et Vincent quand a Barret, lui, il avait le sommeil lourd.

Du côté des filles, le réveil était plutôt calme. Tifa ne cessait de penser à Vincent. L'homme qu'ils avaient rencontré dans le manoir abandonné… La pâleur de sa peau…la rougeur de ses yeux…tout ça l'avait étrangement marquée. Jusqu'à présent elle ne croyait avoir que des sentiments pour Cloud, qui avait toujours été à ses côtés. Elle repensait au mot qu'elle avait trouvé.

_La nuit tombée, il deviendrait Nosferatu, _

_Qui sucerait le sang de ses victimes vaincues, _

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait-il ?

La jeune fille se redressa et alla descendre pour rejoindre les autres.

Apparemment peu bavard, mais ça ils l'avaient tous remarqué depuis un petit bout de temps, il descendit sans un mot. Vêtu de son bandana et de son manteau, il avait un tout autre regard, cela le changeait énormément.

-Salut tout le monde ! Cria Yuffie déjà en forme.

-Bonjour bonjour…Dit Tifa en baillant.

-Vous en faites des mines de déterrés…Remarqua Cait Sith.

Vincent, lui, fit semblant de ne rien avoir entendu.

Tout le monde se rassembla autour dans la grande table pour prendre le petit déjeuner et, a leur grand étonnement, Vincent n'avala rien de la matinée, même pas un verre de jus d'orange. Certains l'avaient remarqués et lui posait la question mais il répondait juste qu'il n'avait pas faim…

Après ce repas, Cait Sith et Nanaki allèrent réveiller Barret qui somnolait encore. Tout le monde se prépara et ils partirent au sud du pays comme l'avait dit Cloud la veille.

-Hum Vincent je dois reconnaître que tu as certaines capacités ! Lança celui-ci en le voyant tuer une dizaine de monstres a lui seul.

-Ouais t'es vachement doué au tir ! Dit Yuffie qui devait certainement se demander où étaient les matérias du grand brun…

Toute l'équipe avait déjà sentis son pouvoir depuis le caveau du manoir. C'était un homme mystérieux…

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de s'adosser au coin d'un arbre à l'écart de tout le monde déjà installé. Une passionnante conversation s'établi sur l'endroit où l'équipe allait déjeuner et passer la nuit.

-Hé Cid tu trouves pas le nouveau un peu distant ? Demanda Yuffie.

-Bah je crois qu'il a sa manière a lui de se comporter nan ?

-Mouais… Répondit-elle peu convaincue.

Elle fit une mine songeuse.

Tifa vint s'incruster à la conversation.

-Vous arrêtez de discuter entre vous ? J'ai cru entendre le nom de Vincent !

-De quoi de Vinny ? Demanda Cid en rigolant.

-Pff lamentable…

POV Tifa

Je remarquais d'un seul coup que le Vinny en question me fixait…était-ce une impression ?

Laissant tomber la discussion peu intéressante, je décidai d'aller le voir pour pouvoir discuter avec lui. En me voyant arriver il ferma les yeux et me laissa m'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Tu es bien discret. Dit-je en m'efforçant de sourire, bien que je savais qu'il ne me regardait pas.

-… Fut la réponse de mon interlocuteur …

-Tu penses a quoi si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? Dit-je pour voir de quelle genre de choses il fallait parler avec lui…

-Ca t'intéresse tant que ça ?

-Tu as le droit d'avoir ton jardin secret tu sais…

-…

Au moment où je voyais Cid allumer une nouvelle cigarette, une forte rafale de vent s'abattit sur nous.

-Oh merde…

-Tous aux abris ! Cria Cloud

-Ca vient de ce monstre ! Dit Yuffie en pointant du doigt une espèce de mouche géante ou plutôt une libellule. Ses ailes avaient l'air aussi tranchantes que des lames de rasoir et battaient à une vitesse folle.

Sans plus attendre, Vincent fondit sur la bête. Il effectua d'impressionnantes acrobaties suivit de Cloud et tout les autres. Rien ne semblait affecter l'énorme bête, ses ailes étaient tranchantes et ils reçurent tous plus ou moins de blessures.

Moi aussi je m'élançais au combat et tentais de lui faire le plus de dégâts possibles.

Je revins me poser à terre et vit rouge dans plusieurs sens. Vincent avait été projeté sur moi et avait failli m'assommer puis réalisant qui m'écrasai de toute sa forme, je sentis mon visage s'empourprer, qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ! Je l'aidai à se relever, mine de rien il était assez lourd. Je saignais de la tête mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas il avait l'air mal en point.

-Vincent ! Tu peux te relever ?

-Oui sa va aller…

Mais je vis malgré tout qu'il était à la limite et évidemment, personne ne s'en préoccupait. Le monstre lança une puissante attaque et tout le monde fut projeté a terre. Il avait l'air mal en point.

-Personne n'a de potion ou d'élixir ?

-Non désolée on a tout utilisé… Répondit Aeris sur un air de résignation.

Une question me vint a l'esprit : quelle était sa limite ?

-Sa va pour Vincent ? demanda Cloud qui avait remarqué qu'il n'allait plus très bien.

-Eh bien…

Je n'eu pas le temps de continuer ma phrase, je cru que mes yeux me jouaient des tours : deux ailes avaient poussées sur son dos. 


	4. Chapter 4

Osseuses, noires on aurait cru celles d'un démon.

Cloud et moi l'observions curieusement quand au monstre lui, une barrière magique le retenais pendant un petit moment.

-Hé vieux…tu te sens bien ? Dit Cid en arrivant à nos côtés.

Une lumière jaillit de ses pieds et en face de moi, une forme énorme, noire et rouge, déployait ses ailes mais ce n'était pas celui que je connaissais…

Tous avaient arrêtés de se battre et attendaient l'attaque de 'Vincent ' ou plutôt Chaos.

-Chaos… Murmura Aeris, la Cetra en savait assez sur la question.

-Le monstre antique ! S'exclama Cloud.

Le concerné lança son attaque qui transperça en plein cœur le monstre géant.

-C'est sa limite? Questionna Barret.

-Il semblerait…Répondit la Cetra.

-Incroyable ! Murmurai-je en voyant la grande forme inerte de l'ennemi s'écrouler sur le sol.

Puis le démon vint se poser à son tour sur le sol et repris forme humaine. Il était très affaibli et il essayait de se relever mais finit lui aussi par tomber.

POV Vincent

Les ténèbres totales…le noir, le vide…Je ne connais que trop bien cette sensation… Si seulement Hojo n'avait pas existé…si Sephiroh n'était pas né…mon pauvre Sephiroh…si seulement j'avais été plus fort…si seulement…

J'ouvrit les yeux et sentis une larme couler le coin de ma joue. Je pleurais ?

-Il se réveille. Fit remarquer une voix.

Je me relevai avec tant bien que mal et vit Cid appuyé sur son bâton a l'autre bout du lit dans lequel j'étais installé. Il était entouré d'Aeris, Yuffie et Tifa. Elles affichaient un air inquiet.

-Eh bah dit donc ! On peut dire que t'était fatigué toi ! Dit Yuffie en se relevant.

-…que s'est-il passé…après ?

Je me sentais faible, bouger autant après tant d'années en train de glander dans un cercueil ! C'est sur que je n'allais pas supporter ça plus longtemps !

Aeris, assise sur sa chaise me répondit, souriante :

-Tu as atteins ta limite puis tu as vaincu le monstre. Ensuite tu es redevenu toi-même…et tu t'es évanoui.

-Enfin en gros on peut dire que tu nous as sauvés ! Dit Cid en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

-Ah bon…eh bien tant mieux… Dit-je en reposant ma tête sur l'oreiller.

Ainsi je m'étais transformé comme je l'avais fait avec Hojo plusieurs années auparavant !

-Tu vas pouvoir être remis sur pied à partir de demain. Me dit Tifa qui parlait bien peu.

-Je vais te préparer à manger. Dit Aeris en se levant.

Je voulu la retenir et en essayant de me redresser je sentis une douleur atroce au niveau de l'abdomen. On m'avait recouvert le torse de bandages et mon bandeau avait été enlevé. Sans lui je me sentais vulnérable du regard des autres, mes yeux écarlates… je faisais tout pour les cacher.

Yuffie s'approcha de moi avec un grand sourire.

-T'es plutôt mignon toi sans ton bandana !

Je la regardai d'un air aussi froid que je pouvais bien que je sente mon visage s'empourprer. Cid rigola.

-T'as pas a te sentir gêné voyons ! Si Yuffie te dit ça c'est surtout pour pouvoir choper tes matérias !

Je le fixais avec un semblant de mépris.

-Va donc fumer plus loin toi ! Je ne supporte pas l'odeur de la cigarette.

C'était vrai, je détestai tout ce qui était pour moi de la 'drogue'. L'homme au bâton du se sentir vexé, il partit sans un mot.

J'étais seul avec les deux filles, Cloud et les autres ne tardèrent pas à venir à ma rencontre, prévenus de mon réveil par la Cetra. Je du supporter leurs compliments.

-…

La douleur devenait de plus en plus insupportable.

J'avais faim. Je sentais mes crocs s'allonger et mes pupilles se contracter.

Aeris revint avec une assiette remplie de…soupe de légume. Qu'allai-je faire avec ça ?

-Tiens Vincent mange la tant que c'est encore chaud. Dit-elle en déposa le plateau sur mes genoux tout en gardant un sourire chaleureux.

-…merci.

Je m'efforçais d'avaler cette nourriture mais elle ne remplissait pas mon estomac. Elle ne faisait qu'accroître la douleur. Le bruit dans mes oreilles s'accentuait. C'était le battement régulier des cœurs autour de moi. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à mordre un des leurs. Après tout c'était eux qui m'avaient sortis de mon cauchemar…

-Tu es sur que ça va ?

Je commençais à en avoir assez de cette pitié…

-…oui…Répondais-je d'un air absent.

Les autres s'en allèrent…la Cetra aussi finit par partir. Me laissant seul dans ma douleur. Les voir quitter ma chambre me soulageait un peu car je ne sentais plus leurs battements me titiller l'estomac. Soudain une idée me vint à l'esprit. Il fallait que je sorte. Dehors il devait y avoir des kilos de chaire fraîche…des litres de sang ne demandant qu'à être bu. Avec un certain effort je sortis de mon lit et m'habilla. Je regardais par la fenêtre et vit que le soleil allait se coucher. Je l'ouvris et laissa le vent s'engouffrer dans la pièce et je sautai par-dessus.

POV Cid

Nous étions dans la maison de Barret installés dans le salon. J'avais porté Vincent pendant tout le trajet où par miracle il y avait eu peu de monstres. A présent nous avions décidé de le laisser dormir, il méritait bien ça.

Aeris faisait la vaisselle et elle revint au bout d'un moment.

-Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il est très faible depuis sa transformation ?

-Oui c'est possible fit Cloud, mais a mon avis, c'est le manque d'habitude de combattre.

-Hum oui une fois rétabli il nous sera d'un grand secours dit Aeris, souriante.

-Je vais prendre l'air. Dit-je en allumant une cigarette. La remarque de Vincent m'avait, je l'avoue, un peu perturbé. En fait, je crois que c'est ses yeux qui m'ont effrayé.

-Prend ton arme on est jamais trop prudent. Me conseilla Barret, il savait que plusieurs bêtes rodaient autour de sa maison qui était tout de même un peu éloignée de la ville.

-Ouais je sais…

Je m'équipai de mon éternel bâton puis je sorti dans la clairière sombre, plus loin, s'étendaient les bois sombres et plutôt inquiétants. Je décidai de me rendre vers la ville.

Tout en marchant j'admirai le ciel étoilé il devait être assez tard. Je m'adossais à un mur pour aspirer une bouffée de cigarette quand je sentis une masse énorme se jeter sur moi. Par réflexe, je pris mon arme et tenta de donner un coup sur la masse qui m'avait projeté a terre quand je réalisais qui c'était je stoppa net mon attaque.

POV Vincent

La soif avait pris le dessus, en scrutant dans les rues noires la moindre forme de vie, j'avais sauté sur un passant qui se défendais comme il pouvait mais je savais que ma force l'emporterais, j'avais le dessus. Puis soudain je fut surpris par une voix familière…non…ça ne pouvais pas être…

-Hé Vincent !

- !

-C'est bien toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? T'étais pas sensé dor…

Mes crocs se plantèrent dans son cou. Je n'avais pas pu résister à ces battements affolés…ces veines remplies de sang si pur.

-Arg Vin…

Je buvais. Je me sentais revivre. Malgré tout je me rendais compte de la faute que je commettais mais j'avais un peu été pris au dépourvu…lui aussi d'ailleurs. Il se débattait, en vain. Je sentais le sang éclabousser mon visage, j'avais percé la veine sensible. Je continuai à boire mais j'étais presque plein. Quand je repris conscience de mon élan sauvage, j'observais ma victime : Cid. Il ressemblait a présent à une forme inerte et, inquiet, je passais un doigt sur son poignet pour vérifier son pouls. Il vivait encore ! Il y avait une chance de le sauver…mais comment expliquer ça aux autres… 


	5. Chapter 5

Sans réfléchir, je le pris sur mon dos et je courus en direction de la maison.

Bien décidé a ne rien laisser paraître je resserrais son foulard autour de son cou et le déposa toujours inconscient, sur le pas de la porte. Je dû frapper pour que les autres le remarque et aussi vite que je le pu, je grimpai jusqu'à ma chambre. Tout en entendant les cris affolés des filles, je me déshabillai en vitesse, me glissa sous les couettes et fit mine de dormir. Je n'aurais jamais dû agir de la sorte. Un jour où l'autre je serais démasqué.

Fin POV Vincent

Du côté de Cloud et compagnie c'était la panique qui l'emportait.

-Oh mon dieu ! Fit Aeris. Que c'est-il passé ?

-Vite Dit Barret, Allez le soigner ! Moi je vais dehors voir qui peu bien avoir fait ça !

- On te suis.

Cait Sith était comme à son habitude assit sur l'animal rouge. Cloud alla chercher son épée.

-Moi aussi.

Tout quatre partirent dans le village voir ce qu'il s'y passait ne sachant pas qu'ils venaient de laisser le vrai danger en compagnie des filles…

Au bout d'un moment, Aeris réussi à ranimer Cid grâce à ses potions, il mit un moment à réaliser ce qu'il se passait.

-Aeris j'ai…Vincent m'a…

Il était pâle et avait perdu beaucoup de sang.

-Vincent ? S'étonna Yuffie. Il est pas dans son lit à l'heure qu'il est ?

-…au contraire…il…enfin je crois que c'est une sorte de…

Toutes étaient suspendues à ses lèvres.

Il s'évanouit de nouveau.

-Tifa vas voir ce qu'il en est de Vincent accompagnée de Yuffie s'il te plait.

Elles acquiescèrent toutes les deux et montèrent jusqu'à la chambre du grand brun qui avait finit par vraiment s'endormir. Il était rassasié.

Du côté de Cloud, Barret, Nanaki et Cait Sith, ils étaient plutôt étonnés de ne voir aucun monstre rôder lorsque le PHS de Cloud sonna.

-Oui ?

« -Cloud viens vite Cid s'est réveillé ! Il a parlé de Vincent et on a remarqué quelque chose d'anormal sur lui ! »

-D'accord on arrive !

Il raccrocha et ils partirent tous en direction de la maison, ne remarquant pas les traces de sang sur leur chemin. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait se passer.

-Ah enfin vous arrivez !

Aeris et Yuffie étaient rassemblées dans le salon et elles affichaient un air inquiet.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe alors ? Dit Barret. Vous avez parlé de Vincent non ?

-Oui. Répondit Aeris l'air marqué, elle avait enfin réussi a accepter le nouveau venu dans le groupe et ne s'attendait pas a ça. J'ai été voir dans sa chambre avec Yuffie, il dormait, mais on a trouvé du sang sur sa griffe ainsi que sur une partie de son visage… pourtant, il n'avais pas de trace de sueur…il dormait paisiblement…j'aurais même juré qu'il souriait…

-Où est Cid ? Demanda Nanaki.

-Nous l'avons placé dans la chambre opposée suivez moi !

La jeune Cetra se leva et le groupe la suivit. Ils allèrent dans la chambre de Cid qui était toujours évanouit.

-Où est son bâton ? Demanda Yuffie.

-Ah oui tien. Dit Cloud en tendant deux morceaux de bois. Je l'ai trouvé brisé en deux par terre au tournant d'une rue…

Aeris les pris et les examina.

-Hum, ce n'est pas à la portée de n'importe qui de briser une telle arme…Il faudrait un monstre sacrément enragé et un Cid déjà pas mal affaibli…

-On peut aller voir Vincent ?

-Oui Tifa est resté avec lui.

-De quoi ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il dort.

-…

Tous se rendirent dans la chambre opposée en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Le vampire était là et dormait comme ils l'avaient vu la première fois.

-…

Tifa s'était retournée vers eux puis avait baissé la tête d'un air triste.

Cloud faillit sortir une exclamation lorsqu'il vit des gouttes de sang sur le visage du jeune homme. Il semblerait qu'il avait été éclaboussé. Mais une chose le marqua encore plus, sur ce visage où il avait l'habitude d'y lire de la tristesse, un désintéressement total…, il y voyait a présent un discret sourire où les crocs se faisaient voir.

-Il aurait pu se griffer avec sa main en métal…Risqua la jeune fille assise au chevet de l'homme.

-Mais bien sur… ! S'exclama Cloud au grand étonnement des autres. Sa ne vous a pas marqué plus que ça quand Vincent a affirmé qu'il avait servit de cobaye aux expériences d'Hojo ?

Tifa acquiesça.

-Oui, je sais. Vincent est un vampire.

-Un vampire ? Il aurait mordu Cid…Dit le blond en réfléchissant.

-Ah oui ? S'exclama Barret d'une voix étouffée. Et tu veux bien nous expliquer comment on va garder un vampire dans notre équipe ? En se sacrifiant un par un ? Si j'ai bien compris il se nourrit de sang humain ! Alors pour moi ça ira ! Non merci !

-En effet c'est un peu contraignant…mais je suis sur qu'on pourrait d'arranger…Dit Tifa presque suppliante.

-On se débrouillait très bien sans lui je te rappelle !

-Je te trouve surtout égoïste Barret. Vincent est assez discret et puis tu as bien vu que pour ne pas nous inquiéter il ne nous a rien dit !

-Pour pas nous inquiéter ? T'es tombée sur la tête Tifa ! Je crois plutôt qu'il attendait le moment de pouvoir nous avoir un par un sans qu'on se doute de rien !

-Voyons Barret coupa Aeris. Tu penses vraiment qu'il est comme ça ? J'ai bien vu comment il agissait. Il a attendu pendant toute la journée de pouvoir sortir cette nuit ! En aucun cas il n'a essayé de nous poursuivre ou quoi que ce soit !

-Admettons. Dit Cloud sortit de sa réflexion. Mais si nous le gardons comment allons nous le nourrir ?

Deux grands yeux rouges s'ouvrirent dans la pénombre.

-On arrivera bien a s'arranger…

-Un calice.

Tous se retournèrent surpris par la voix grave venant de derrière.

-Si vous voulez me gardez il me faudra un calice. Répéta tout simplement le vampire. Quelqu'un capable de me nourrir dès que j'en aurais besoin mais à qui je laisserai bien évidemment la vie sauve.

Le groupe se tu. Personne n'avait envi de se faire mordre à chaque fois que leur compagnon avait faim.

-Mais bien entendu je pourrais très bien partir et me débrouiller…

-Moi je veux bien. Dit Tifa un peu pâle à cette idée. Si personne ne se propose il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Ajouta-t-elle en voyant tout les regards postés sur elle.

-…

Vincent ne savait plus quoi dire.

-Laisse Tifa c'était bien gentil de te proposer mais…

-Non Cloud ! Je sais quand même décider par moi-même ce que je veux faire !

-Mais…

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, rassura le vampire, je suis rassasié pour au moins une semaine.

-Bon ok mais elle le sera aussi longtemps que tu resteras dans le groupe ?

-…si j'en ai l'occasion je pourrais partir chasser la nuit…

-Vincent ! Intervint son nouveau calice, je préfère me sacrifier plutôt que d'autres personnes meurent.

-Bien…Murmura le concerné un peu troublé.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce.

-Bon eh bien moi je vais aller me coucher ! Dit Aeris.

-Bonne nuit, fit Nanaki en sortant accompagné par les autres qui les saluèrent d'un signe de main. Il restait seulement Tifa, Vincent et Cloud. Ce dernier était très certainement perturbé. Le brun tenta de le rassurer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Cloud, elle est libre d'arrêter quand elle veut je ne la force pas…c'est déjà sympa de ta part de me garder dans ton groupe même en sachant de quoi je suis capable…Puis il ajouta d'un chuchotement, merci…

Sans un mot, Cloud sortit de la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Tifa ne savait plus quoi dire elle se retrouvait seule avec le grand brun qui paraissait toujours froid, intouchable quelles que soit les circonstances, ses yeux écarlates fixaient la lune devenue rouge.

-Bon eh bien…bonne nuit. Lui dit-elle d'une voix a peine audible.

Il lui répondit d'un signe de tête et se recoucha. 


	6. Chapter 6

POV Tifa

Les autres étaient sortis dormir à l'auberge la plus proche. Il ne restait plus que moi, Cid et Vincent. Si je m'étais portée volontaire pour nourrir ce dernier, c'était parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, je m'étais en quelque sorte attachée à sa présence. Je commençais d'ailleurs à apprécier son côté solitaire et distant. Même s'il était froid et paraissait sans sentiments, je m'étais rendue compte que s'il se comportait ainsi, c'était sans doute pour cacher une grande sensibilité, j'avais lu dans son regard. Il devait en avoir vécu des choses pour en arriver là…

Je me rendis dans la petite chambre entre les deux autres et, épuisée par cette journée, je m'affalais sur le lit et m'endormais presque aussitôt.

POV Vincent

Les jours passèrent et Cid se remettait peu à peu. Il faut dire que je ne l'avais pas ménagé. Quand je le croisais, je n'osai pas affronter son regard. La culpabilité prenait le dessus, est-ce qu'il m'en veux ?

Pour en avoir le cœur net, il fallait que j'aille lui faire mes excuses, c'était la moindre des choses. Après un repas où je restais assis a table et regardais les autres manger, j'étais décidé à lui parler. Il se leva, je le laissa monter jusqu'à sa chambre puis je le suivis et je frappai à la porte de sa chambre.

-Qui c'est ?

-C'est Vincent.

Un silence se marqua.

-Va-y entre.

Je poussai la porte et le vit allongé, les mains derrière sa tête comme à son habitude. Il me fixait et devait se demander ce que je faisais là… Hésitant, je parvins tout de même à sortir quelques mots.

-Je…excuse moi pour l'autre soir…

-Oh mais ce n'est rien ! C'est pour ça que tu m'évitais ces jours ci ? Dit-il avec le sourire.

Un peu surpris je continuais.

-Tu es sur que ça ne t'ennuie pas ?...Si j'avais été plus loin j'aurais pu te…

-Mais tu ne l'as pas fait…

Je soupirai.

-Décidément je ne suis qu'un monstre…

Il se releva et s'assit au coin du lit. Je baissais la tête.

-Arrête de dire ça tu veux ? Si tu l'aurais vraiment été tu n'aurais jamais chercher a me sauver comme tu l'as fait !

-Oui mais…

-Tu es sujet d'une expérience ! Tu n'y es pour rien !

Il y avait tant de choses qu'ils ne savaient pas…

Sur un air de résignation, je hochais la tête puis fit mine de partir.

-Merci Cid.

-Mais de rien !

Je sortis. Il ne savait apparemment pas qui s'était proposé pour être mon calice, ma nourriture.

Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de ma chambre, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. La lune formait un croissant et les étoiles scintillaient autour d'elle. A ce moment là, je me sentais comme étranger au groupe qui avait bien voulu de moi. Pour rester parmi eux j'étais contraint d'être nourris par Tifa. Elle n'avait rien demandé mais je savais que c'était par gentillesse envers moi qu'elle avait agit. Je la voyais tout autrement a présent. Elle était bien différente des autres. Peut être était-ce la seule capable de me comprendre ?

Ce monstre tout au fond de moi, non, la bête que je suis, un être malsain capable de mordre n'importe qui pour arriver a ses fins…Je ne méritais pas de vivre alors que mon amour, Lucrécia elle était morte en donnant la vie a Sephiroh. D'ailleurs c'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, je ferais tout pour l'arrêter…Mais fallait-il vraiment l'éliminer ? Savait-il qui était sa vraie mère ? Qu'avait fait Hojo de lui après m'avoir enfermé dans ce sinistre cercueil ? Je croyais connaître la réponse.

Je me posais trop de question.

On frappa à la porte.

-Entrez.

-Bonsoir Vincent.

J'ouvris grand les yeux. Elle n'avait pas cherché à m'échapper. Elle était venue.

POV Tifa

Il était vêtu de sa veste et de son pantalon noir. La lune illuminait la moitié de son visage et paraissait étonné de ma venue. J'aimais le voir comme ça.

Je m'approchais et m'assis en face de lui sur le rebord de son lit. Je dégageais mon cou en balançant mes cheveux sur le côté. Je voyais dans son regard qu'il semblait hésiter, il avait l'air si triste.

-Va-y Vincent.

Mes yeux étaient clos. Je ne cessais de me répéter que ce ne serait qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Finalement, je sentis deux mains me prendre par les épaules. Je sentis son souffle chaud puis ses lèvres me caresser. C'était agréable, mais je me doutais que le pire restais à venir. D'un seul coup une douleur horrible me fit tressaillir, je sentis deux choses pointues, deux crocs me percer la peau. Mon sang fut aspiré. J'entendais le vampire déglutir à chaque bouchée. Cela me donnait la nausée, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'on pouvait éprouver tant de plaisir à sucer le sang d'un être vivant. Peu à peu, je me sentais faiblir, j'espérais qu'il n'avait pas oublié de me laisser en vie. Le liquide chaud dégoulinait bien qu'il essayait de tout boire. Je cru que ce moment durait une éternité. Soudain il me relâcha, je ne me sentais pas bien et il me porta jusqu'à mon lit.

-Je vais te chercher à manger. Murmura-t-il de sa voix douce.

Il revint avec pleins de bonnes choses sucrées.

-J'espère que je ne t'ais pas fait trop mal.

-Non non ça va. Ai-je mentis.

-Bien…j'y vais.

Au moment où ses mains atteignirent la poignée de la porte, je ne voulais pas qu'il parte…

-Vincent !

Il se retourna, surpris. J'aimais voir ses magnifiques yeux rouges s'agrandir, son visage d'habitude si triste avoir une expression de surprise.

-Reste, s'il te plait.

Il s'essaya sur le coin de mon lit visiblement troublé.

-Je…j'aimerais que tu restes un moment…avec moi…

Peut-être était-ce un caprice de ma part…mais cet être qui avait bu mon sang, effrayant en apparence mais cachant une grande sensibilité, m'attirait énormément.

Je sentis mes joues devenir rouges, j'espère que dans la pénombre de la chambre, il ne le remarquerait pas.

Lui, fixait le ciel, les étoiles sans doute. Moi, j'étais couchée et je l'admirais en cachette. Je savais a présent que j'éprouvais des sentiments pour lui. J'avais eu du mal à l'admettre car, au début il m'avait effrayée, mais depuis le moment où je sentis ses lèvres si douces sur ma peau, son visage si près des miens, tout s'était éclairé.

_Sentir ton souffle sur ma peau, _

_Te voir si près de moi, _

_Rien n'aurait pu paraître plus beau _

_Que ce jour qui m'a mise en émoi _

POV Vincent

Je fixais la lune, la seule chose qui me portait conseil.

Je n'osai rien dire dans cette ambiance. Tifa, elle, semblait dormir, je n'osai la regarder.

Je m'étais nourris aussi sauvagement que je l'était. A présent, elle, mon calice, était avec moi, son bourreau qui vivait grâce a ce qu'elle avait de plus pur : son sang, doux et sucré. Je dois avouer que j'avais pris plaisir à mordre dans ce cou si jeune. Malgré tout je savais que je commettais le énième péché de ma vie, mais rien n'aurait pu m'arrêter.

Après ça je ne pouvais plus me débarrasser de ce statut de monstre qui me hantait tant. 


	7. Chapter 7

_Avoir bu ton sang chaud, _

_A été mon plus grand péché _

_T'apporter la mort sur un plateau _

_Est la seule chose que je puisse te donner _

_Et porter un aussi lourd fardeau _

_M'aurait encore plus affecté _

Je la sentis bouger dans le lit, elle se redressait.

-Vincent… j'ai besoin de savoir…que c'est-il passé ?

-…

-Dit moi ! S'il te plait, dit moi tout !

Je compris où elle voulait en venir et, puisque sa question était sincère, je lui répondis.

-C'était il y a longtemps, je ne sais plus exactement à quand ça remonte mais j'appartenais a la Shin-ra, j'étais un Turk. On me disait qui éliminer et je m'exécutais…

En fait j'ai toujours été un monstre pensai-je…

-C'était souvent des gens innocents, je le voyais bien, mais je devais le faire. Nous étions entraînés pour ça d'ailleurs…

Tuer, tuer, tuer, voilà la machine de guerre que j'étais.

-Et un jour, on m'a désigné pour une mission où je devais protéger des scientifiques qui travaillaient au manoir de Nibelheim…là où vous m'avez trouvez.

Tifa acquiesçait elle était littéralement suspendue a ses lèvres.

-Lucrécia, une femme que j'appréciais beaucoup s'est mariée avec un des scientifiques, nommé…Hojo. Lucrécia est morte en donnant naissance à Sephiroh, un enfant adorable…Mais lorsque j'ai appris qu'Hojo voulait faire des expériences avec les cellules de Jenova sur lui, je suis intervenu, je ne voulais pas laisser passer ça. Dans le feu de l'action, il m'a tué et a apparemment profité de ma mort pour tester certains produits…Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais enchaîné et je ne pouvais plus partir. Très en colère contre moi-même et surtout contre lui je me suis transformé en une espèce de bête et j'ai détruit tout le labo. Hojo, qui a du me juger trop dangereux, m'a enfermé dans ce cercueil qui ne s'ouvrait que de l'extérieur…ainsi j'ai du me résoudre a dormir pendant plusieurs années.

POV Tifa

Tout ce qu'il m'avait dit concordait avec ce que j'avais lu…Sauf certaines choses qui avaient du être modifiées par l'auteur de l'énigme.

Il eu un petit sourire triste.

-Humpf je suis vraiment pitoyable.

-Non tu ne l'es pas ! Intervenais-je. N'importe qui aurait eu cette réaction…

-Et dire que cet enfant était le mien… Dit-il en levant la tête pour a nouveau regarder les étoiles.

-Pa…pardon ?

Il me fixa un moment puis dit :

-Je suis le père de Sephiroh. Il dit ça sans ciller.

-Comment le sais-tu ?...Tu as des preuves ? Hojo n'était pas marié avec cette femme ?

-Oui, elle me l'a annoncé sur son lit de mort…

Je n'en revenais pas. Cet homme qui était en face de moi, avec qui je discutais, celui que j'avais commencé à aimer…était le père de Sephiroh ! L'ennemi juré de Cloud, mon ami d'enfance ? Il devait vraiment avoir confiance en moi pour m'avouer une chose pareille…

-Tu m'as demandé de tout te dire…voilà comme ça je ne te cache rien…

Si sincère…j'avais du mal à y croire.

-Je ne me serais pas tant opposé au projet si cet enfant n'avait pas été aussi le mien…tu dois me haïr maintenant non ?

_Plus rien n'avait eu d'importance _

_En ce moment de plaisir intense _

Je sortis de ma couette et je l'étreignis. Pardonne moi Cloud…je n'ais pas pu résister … Lui, hésita un moment puis en fit de même. Je pu sentir la douce odeur qui émanait de ses cheveux. Je levai la tête, mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens, si rouges…puis bientôt ce furent nos lèvres qui finirent par se rencontrer.

Fin POV Tifa

_Je me plonge dans ton désir _

_Et nos lèvres se caressent _

_Tu ne fais plus qu'un avec moi, _

_Aurai-je pu résister une seconde ? _

_Ici, nos corps se mélangent _

_Merci de m'écouter _

_Et de me comprendre _

Ils s'endormirent côte à côte, cette nuit là, la lune avait rencontrée une étoile.

Le lendemain, Cid se réveilla et se souvint qu'il avait entendu, durant la nuit, des choses un peu louches, il lui avait même semblé d'entendre la voix grave de Vincent…Un peu curieux, il se rendit au bout du couloir et constata que la chambre était vide…Il fit le tour de la maison et ne vit personne. Il n'allait tout de même pas vérifier dans la chambre de Tifa… Il colla son oreille contre la porte qui s'ouvrit juste au même moment. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec le Vincent en question, torse nu, qui portait ses vêtements dans sa main valide. Cid fit semblant de passer devant la chambre complètement par hasard.

-Oh salut Vincent !

Celui-ci lui lança un regard à glacer le sang. Il avait bien vu que le blond ne passait pas du tout là par hasard.

-Ne me demande surtout pas ce que je faisais dans la chambre de Tifa.

-Euh non justement j'te demande rien là….Fit Cid avec de grands yeux.

-Bon eh bien…

Le brun fit mine de partir.

-Non non attend va-y lâche le morceau !

Il se retourna avec un petit sourire, le seul sourire qu'il lui adresserais.

-Je me faisais abreuver par mon calice. Dit-il tout simplement.

Sur ce, il partit vers sa chambre. Le blond restait planté comme un légume dans le couloir et ne tarda pas à voir passer une Tifa visiblement satisfaite…Allez savoir pourquoi…

Cloud et les autres ne tardèrent pas à découvrir la complicité qui s'était installée entre Tifa et le vampire. Celui-ci avait changé à jamais.

_Tu es mon être cher…alors pour toujours, à chaque moment, souris _

_Tu es ma bien aimée… alors je n'enlacerais que toi à jamais… _

_Je t'enlacerai toujours… _

_Uniquement toi… _

**FIN **

* * *

Voilà! C'est la fin de ma première fanfic çç! toute émue

Evidemment l'histoire tourne autour de Final Fantasy! (j'ai pas pu m'empecher...j'me suis décidée des que j'ai vu un extrait du jeu video Dirge of Cerberus avec Vincent...)

Bon au niveau de la narration j'pense que c'est potable mais je m'améliorerai surement avec le temps ¬¬'

Laissez des reviews siouplait! (mes premieres reviews çç' )


End file.
